Satanael (The Last Trials)
Satanael is the first angel created by YHWH and Asherah as well as his third creation right after Death and Trihexa and her second creation after the Pagan Rulers, Satanael is also known as Satan who is the name he took after he fall . Appearance Satanael is a white-haired man who have red eyes, he wears black and white outfits and is usually seen smiling . In his angelic form, Satanael is a bright humanoid with blue skin and very big wings, he described that form as both his greatest pride (due to its beauty far superior to any other angel) and his worst memory (due to that form always make him nostalgic from his time in Heaven) Personnality Satanael is extremely proud and is easy to piss off, however, he's very clever. He hates lies and always tell truth, Michael told that he can detect lies, a thing who will later be confirmed. He is depressive due to his loses during the Great War, he is extremely wrathful towards the current Four Great Satans as, for him, they are just playing with the name of his friends. He loves his siblings more than all and hates seeing Michael obey mindlessly to YHWH as Satanael know that Michael don't agreed with some orders. Background After creating the Death and Trihexa, letting Trihexa create the four first Devils and locking Death in a Coffin, YHWH thought about creating a being of light like him, with the help of Asherah, the Matter and Energy, he created a perfect angel. YHWH tried a lot to remake what he did but it fail four times giving at each time birth to an Archangel, after a time, YHWH admitted that Satanael could never be made again. Satanael, during that time, was trying to understand the creations until he found Trihexa's creations, the Devils. He met the four first Devils and become friend with them to the point that his relation with his father iredeemly poisonned . Satan managed to convince one third of all angels to fight against God, helped with the 72 first leaders of the devilish clans and the four first Devils, they started the Great War. During the Great War, all of the four first Devils were killed while Satan was making powerless and was believed deceased by his army, Alastair the de facto ruler of the Devils signed a non-agression pact with the ennemies. Satan hid himself in Earth living as an ermit until Issei disturbed him. Powers & Abilities Today, Satanael is powerless, but there was a time where he was the strongest angel. Photokinesis (Formerly) Satanael have almost total manipulation of light even though he's now powerless. That light could almost instantly kill demons and was so powerful it could slightly harm the Darkness. Light Body (Formerly) Satanael possessed the ability to completely convert his body into light at will. Doing so makes him immune to all non-darkness based attacks. Light Travel (Formerly) As long as there was light between them, Satanael could travel from a point to an other. Creation (Formerly) Satanael could, like the Death and Trihexa, create, now he's powerless, he can't use that power anymore. Equipment Morningstar : His weapon, made by YHWH himself, that weapon is powerful enough it could harm the Darkness. Trivia * Despite Lucifer and Satanael are two different beings, they're usually taken for the other . ** Satanael explained that the difference is the fact that Lucifer is one of the first four Devils while he is a fallen Angel. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Angels